The First War:Hogwarts A Mystery
by princeofalmora and priyankita
Summary: summary: James Potter's 1st to 3rd years... Frindship fic JPSB
1. CHAPTER I :BEGINING OF THE DARKNESS

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine! J.K.Rowling is the one who can say that.  
A/N:** The chapter is dedicated to my mum.  
I'm changing the first chapter cause I didn't find it up to the mark, hope you like it.

* * *

**CHAPTER I :BEGINING OF THE DARKNESS **

In the heart of London a large, old-fashioned, red bricked departmental store called Purge & Dowse stood. Muggles rarely entered it because for them it was always closed. But the magic population was let in by an ugly dummy. To St Mongo's Hospital. Some private wards stood on floor number two & a half. A lady and a child were in one of them. The lady was laying on the bed and the child on a cot.

The door suddenly creaked open. Another lady came forward. She wore a green lacy dress, a pointed witch's hat with stuffed vulture and a handbag to match her dress.

The lady in the bed jumped to greet her," Augusta! Is that you?"

The other lady promptly greeted her, "Yes, is me Sonia. How are you?"

"I'm fine";, said Sonia and then she suddenly spotted a smart man holding a sleeping baby, "Mr Longbottom how nice to see you!"

Mr Longbottom looked around for a second before saying, "Nice to see you too Mrs. Potter, but where Mr. Potter?"

"He's busy, Mr. Longbottom. An auror's life's always busy. He hardly has time!"

"Oh Sonia! I don't see why you should complain," said Augusta "I would've been proud to have an auror for husband.''

"You would, 'cause you don't know how lonely I've been! Had I not been a healer myself I would've died due to boredom."

"Augusta stop arguing ! you're forgetting why we're here," said Mr. Longbottom clearly exasperated of their arguing like kids, "Now, Mrs. Potter what's the child's name."

"James."

"Ah! such a nice name," said Augusta, "Look dear, he's got Sonia's hazel eyes!"

"Yah, dear!" said Mr. Longbottom in a not interested tone, "Mrs. Potter is it true about Greyback."

''Greyback turning young-wizards into werewolves but Thesus recons there someone more darker who's killing, not only wizards but muggles and other creatures."

Mr Longbottom held his sleeping child closer to his chest, protectively. "I wonder who it is?"

"That makes him even darker, Mr. Longbottom, cause we don't know who he is," Sonia gave a dramatic pause, "no one can be trusted, Mr. Longbottom, no one!"

"Whoever it is must be very clever, 'cause ministry's got no clue about who's he!";

* * *

**A/N: I 'll change the second chapter too.** Plz Rate the chapter **(Every-one)**:  
So lets grade:  
O - Outstanding  
E - Exceeds Expectation  
A - Acceptable  
P - Poor  
D - Dreadful  
T - Troll 


	2. CHAPTER II :PAMPERD PRINCE

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine! J.K.Rowling is the one who can say that.  
A/N:** The chapter is dedicated to Prince Salim aka Jahangir.  
I've changed the second chapter too.

CHAPTER II :PAMPERD PRINCE

* * *

_"Where's James?"  
"Outside playing Quidditch."  
"Alone!"  
"Yes, I got him a golden snitch to seek"  
"But, they so expensive."  
"I know, but the poor child was so lonely!"_

Every time somebody visited the Potters these were the dialogs that were exchanged.

* * *

James led a prince like life. Because his father was too busy for the family, his mother showed all her affection at him. As for his father- he thought time could be compensated with money, which meant James got all expensive presents he demanded.

And this wasn't all... James could sleep as along as wanted and a house-elf brought him breakfast when he wanted. Soon he'll leave to play Quidditch and will come back for lunch which he ate with his Mum. Then back for Quidditch, then tea with Mum, and then if he wanted, some English lessons else rest. And lastly dinner and bed.

Occasionally James's father came home which would mean shopping at Diagon Alley, otherwise they'd stay at home. Sometimes the Longbottoms visited them, but for James it wasn't an enjoyable experience. James didn't like Frank Longbottom. He was proud, haughty and much esteemed son of the Longbottoms.

"Have you seen the world-cup James? I've twice," said Frank after James defeated him twice by catching the snitch first, both times.

"No, but I've SilverArrow for my broom and Dad'll buy me the latest Nimbus," said James while Frank scowled.

* * *

June arrived and so arrived James's eleventh birthday. Sonia Potter wanted everything perfect. ("How is my dress-robe looking?" enquired Sonia after adjusting her green dress robe.) James was, however, busy with the gifts. ("Frank gave me broom-service kit and Uncle Charlus gave me a book on Hexes.") But something had to make imperfect.

"James," said Sonia suddenly "Have you seen your father?"

"No Mum."

"Oh, where is he! Late again as always! I don't know when he'll learn to come in time. And for heaven's sake James try to flatten your hair."

Suddenly there was a loud 'pop', and Mr. Thesus Potter materialized out of the thin air. And then Mrs Potter started naging:

"You always come late. Even now, when its your childs big day. James shan't turn eleven everyday, will he?"

"I'm so sorry, dears. I got stuck-up with some work."

"Some work," said Sonia outraged.

"Lets not waste time,Mum," said an excited James. And then all the Potters went on to fireplace.

"James first," said Mrs. Potter.

James went ahead and took the glittering flo-powder and threw it into the flames, which turned emerald green and then with a deep breath he confidently shouted, "The Leaky Cauldron."

And then he went into the emerald flame and came out of The Leaky Cauldron's fireplace.

* * *

**A/N:**I think I'll change the third chapter too.  
Plz Rate the chapter **(Every-one)**:  
So lets grade:  
O - Outstanding  
E - Exceeds Expectation  
A - Acceptable  
P - Poor  
D - Dreadful  
T - Troll 


	3. CHAPTER III: Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine! J.K.Rowling is the one who can say that.  
A/N:** The chapter is dedicated to my best friends.  
I simply had to chance the third chapter.

* * *

A/n

Recap: James went ahead and took the glittering flo-powder and threw it into the flames, which turned emerald green and then with a deep breath he confidently shouted, "The Leaky Cauldron."

And then he went into the emerald flame and came out of The Leaky Cauldron's fireplace.

**CHAPTER III: Sirius Black**

"Pop-pop." Mr & Mrs Potter had arrived too. Sonia brushed ash off James.

"Now James what do you want?" said Mr. Potter.

"Broomstick: The latest Nimbus 1981, what else!"

"What if you get something better than a broom?"

"What's better than a broom?"

Thesus laughed, "Clearly you like quidditch but loads of thing are better than brooms."

"Like what!"

"You'll soon know," said Thesus, "Now why don't buy some robes for yourself till we get your surprise gift."

* * *

James walked off towards Twilfitt & Tatting's. Though Madam Malkin's robes were considered better, the Potters always brought their dresses from here. This was because of the firm friendship Sonia Potter had with Malfad Tatting. They had been friends since school times. And then Sonia got married and got cut off from her friend circle.

When he entered the shop he thought it was empty but there was some one. He was a boy of eleven year and had elegant dark hair, dark eyes and a handsome face. He was wearing a dark blue robe which was too large for him & Ms.Tatting was helping him:

"If you just wait, dear," she said, "I get the pins." Then she spotted James, "Hello dear, alone today," she fussed, "Where's Sonia?"

"Mum's with dad buying me a b'day _surprise_ present."

"Oh today's your birthday," she said, "Many happy returns of the day."

"Thank you."

"Any idea what you get, a broom is it?"

"No better than broom... something."

"Better than a broom," she said dramatically, "Whats better than a broom?" She shook her head, "Children in my days wanted a broom. Oh those were days," she sighed, "I used to play for Revenclaw we were heroes, champians..."

"Umm... Ma'am you were going get pins," said the boy throughly board.

"Oh yeh...yeh that's right... I'll get them"

And she went off.

Both the boys looked at each other for sometime. Then James grinned and so did the other boy.

"My name's James, James Potter, and you are?"

"I'm Sirius Black," said the boy rather unhapply though James couldn't guess why.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here! So today's your birthday."

"Yeh, and I wanted a nimbus."

"But lots of things are better than brooms. Like this two-way mirror," said Sirius taking a mirror out, "Only thing is its useless without a friend"

"You don't have friends!"

"Yeh, only a brother and three cousines, who are rather sick. OK Andromeda is a bit decent, but the rest of them..."

"Well you are better than me," said James, who thought telling Sirius about his life would comfort him, "I've no children for company untill you count that horribly concited Frank Longbottom."

"But that Frank boy isn't you cousine is he? Its my own kin who are sick, that's what makes me sad. And then they'll want me to go to Slytherin when I want to go in Gryffindor."

"You know I'd like to be sorted into Gryfindor..." There was a pause.

"Why not be friends!" said both of them at the same time. And then they laughed and shook each others hands.

"Oh its good you are friends," said Ms. Tattings, "Why don't you try your robes while I alter your friend's robes, James.

* * *

Both James and Sirius came out of the shop, happily. They chatted about Quidditch, candies and other normal things but stoped when they came to a street.

"We should plan an adventure?" said Sirius.

"Good idea," said James.

"So where do think we should go?"

* * *

A/n That's it! Sorry for any wrong spelling or/and grammer.The next chapter will be an alteation of the original Chapter 2. Till then:  
ANSWER  
So where do think James and Sirius shall go?  
Lets Grade:  
O - Outstanding  
E - Exceeds Expectation  
A - Acceptable  
P - Poor  
D - Dreadful  
T - Troll

* * *


	4. CHAPTER IV: Andromeda

Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter.(Is this some kinda tradion to write this?) A/N: Dedicated to my always fighting cousines, Sunada a wonder girl and ofcourse my Reviewers:  
**SavvyRavenclaw20**  
**Alice dra Tasuh Buad**  
**rowlinghermione**

**Midget in High Heels**  
**Biabe Tendou**

* * *

Recap:  
Both James and Sirius came out of the shop, happily. They chatted about Quidditch, candies and other normal things but stoped when they came to a street. "We should plan an adventure?" said Sirius. "Good idea," said James. "So where do think we should go?"

* * *

**CHAPTER III: Andromeda Black**

"Knockturn Ally,"said both of the together as they set off towards it.

"First you my friend,"said James

"Oh no, first you!" said Sirius

"Lets go in together," they both said and were about to enter when:

"Where do you think are you going Sirius Black," said a girl's voice from behind.  
they turned back to see who was that.

James saw a girl with mouse brown hair, pale heart shaped face, who wore dull brown robes. Her grey eyes wide open. She look at Sirius with demanding yet fearful look.

"What were you doing, going to a place which you know is dangerous! Come-on don't you know what happened to Bella." She said all thin in a reapprochful tone. Then she dramatically spoke with an air of telling horror stories,"she was you age then, yes, and she went there and the ...(dramatic pause) she was attacked by Hags. Oh She ran and ran and luckily and luckily she ran into Mr Malfoy..."

"Lucky for her," muttered Sirius and Andromida looked shocked.

She looked at Sirius and discovered James, immidietly her tone of sheech changed.  
"Siris," she said in a mock and rather dramatic manner,"where are you manners." Siris looked shocked. "Won't you introduce me to your friend."

"Oh... well Andromeda this is James Potter," said Sirius while Andromeda muttered,"Potter-Potter..."as if trying to remember somthing, "and this is Andromeda Black my favourite cousine."

"Ah yes," exclaimed Andromeda,"are you related to Charlus and Dorea Potter?"

" They are my aunt and uncle."

"Ours too."

"Realy..."

They kept talking about Qudditch... then Hogsward... and then Andromeda checked her watch:

"We've to go," said Andromeda,"You must bit fairwell to your friend and come fast.."

Sirius gave her a quick look as she went away, "I want you to take this," he said quietly, thrusting a badly wrapped package roughly the size of a paperback book into James' hands. No, don't open it here!" said Sirius, with a wary look at Andromeda, "I doubt Andromeda would approve -- it was meant to be given to the first friend I'd have made but Andromeda would think I'm going too fast... looking too desperate."

Andromeda called out for Sirius again and he went with a final good bye.

_"Have you seen James?"  
"No, perhaps he is playing with that Cloak again..."  
"I do wonder why he doesn't get bored, I mean what's the fun?"  
"He doesn't play Qudditch, either."  
"Well I don't know!"_  
Ever since James got the invisiblity cloak from his parents on his b'day, his being invisible became the topic of discussion. People wondered how he didn't get bored. The answer is simple... Sirius' Magical Mirror

They kept talking day & night... with to many kids arround no body noticed Sirius. James stayed invisible

* * *

What do want next?

Tell me this by **rewiewing.**

Also, I know not if I was very bad...bad...fair...good...very good.  
So lets grade:  
O - Outstanding  
E - Exceeds Expectation  
A - Acceptable  
P - Poor  
D - Dreadful  
T - Troll  
So go ahead review !


	5. CHAPTER V: BLACK FAMILY

Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter, etc.

A/n - Dedicated to Lady Voldemort, for all her help and my reviewers, of course.

**Recap-** _"Have you seen James?"  
"No, perhaps he is playing with that Cloak again..."  
"I do wonder why he doesn't get bored; I mean what's the fun?"  
"He doesn't play Qudditch, either."  
"Well I don't know!"_  
Ever since James got the invisibility cloak from his parents on his b'day, his being invisible became the topic of discussion. People wondered how he didn't get bored. The answer is simple... Sirius' Magical Mirror

They kept talking day & night... with too many kids around no body noticed Sirius. James stayed invisible

CHAPTER V- THE BLACK FAMLIY

'James we are leaving you here,' said Mrs. Potter, 'Hope you'll manage.'

'Sure mum, don't you worry about me,' said James, 'concentrate on you test and get you license to heal renewed.'

'You mum will son,' said Mr. Potter, 'she's been practicing-'

'-on us,' completed James for him.

'I'm not complaining its best to go to Hogwarts, prepared. You never know what you might face.'

'Stop scaring him!' said Mrs. Potter.

So James crossed the barrier, more nervous than he looked. He was early, but Sirius would be there, he reminded himself. He looked around, and then suddenly, Sirius appeared, what a relief. Sirius was standing, next to a man, who was clearly his father. He looked just like him with the exception of his blue eyes- his ice like blue eyes and pale skin.

'Hi James,' Sirius as they shook hands, 'My father, Orion Black.'

The man acted oddly and before shaking hands he demanded his name- full name.

'Son of Thesus Potter I see. Your dad's an auror, isn't he?' he said in a sneering tone, and then he shook his hands.

If James thought he was something was yet to come- Sirius's Mum, she was dark, with black hair and heavily lidded eyes. She was followed by a boy of about nine or ten years old. He looked a lot like Orion Black, with the same dark hair, ice bleu eyes and pale face. Both of them looked at the pair of them as if James as if he was charged with a murdered and Sirius was his accomplice.

'Are you of our kind?' she asked him in the same demanding voice Orion had used, only the voice now seemed accusing more than demanding.

'Oh yes he is,' said Orion, 'Do you think Sirius can right under my nose?'

'I wasn't blaming you,' said she uncomfortably, 'you know my name: probably your mum knows- Walburga Black.'

'She won't know. Elderly Mrs. Potter is before our time, in fact just after our father's time. Dad would've been in seventh year, when Mr. Potter started his school.'

Mr. and Mrs. Black, next, discussed history of purebloods. James and Sirius slipped unnoticed. While slipping away towards the train, James saw a busy Andromeda. Then they met Uncle Alphard Black, Sirius's favorite uncle, who was a depressed looking man with brown hair and grey eyes. Next Sirius pointed a man and a woman, who he said was his Uncle Cygnus and Aunt Druella. Cygnus looked like his sister except he had ice blue eyes, like Orion. Druella looked very different from the rest of the family; she had pale platinum-blonde hair, grey eyes, and a heart-shaped pale face. At last they managed to get into the train.

They kept their baggage there, in an unoccupied compartment, and came out. As they walked out they came face to face with, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black. Bellatrix was dark with black glittering hooded eyes, shiny hair and was dressed in red robes and a green cloak. Narcissa, on the other hand was pale, with platinum blond hair, with cold ice-like eyes. She was dressed in baby-pink robes and a dull-cyan cloak. As different may they look, Narcissa and Bellatrix shared the same haughty look, hard jaw and determined chin. Looking at the pair of them, Bellatrix and Narcissa came towards them. Bellatrix was in good spirits and Narcissa looked sulky.

'Cissy, stop behaving like this,' Bellatrix said, 'you're no longer a child'

Then she added, 'Isn't that Lucius?'

Narcissa smiled, and then looked back. Unable to see him she realized, that this was a joke: so she uttered a cry of anguish. Bellatrix laughed, cruelly, her laugh was high-pitched, but then she coughed a second later, which told James, that this isn't the way she usually laughs.

'Hey look young cosine Sirius,' she said as if she had just noticed him, 'Who has he got there?'

When they came closer, Sirius scowled his eyes on Bella. Bella looked carelessly at him as if he meant nothing to her; an odd gleam lit her eyes.

'Who have you got there, dear Sirius,' she asked in a mock curious voice, her voice full of malice and mischievousness.

'He's a pureblood, if that's you want to know,' glared Sirius, flaring up.

'Manners, young Sirius,' she said. Then added in what was supposed to be an innocent voice, 'Now did I ask that.'

'That was your next question, wasn't it?' Sirius retorted.

'Dear-dear, you are getting clever,' said she, laughing 'isn't he, Cissy?'

Narcissa's sulky expression didn't change, she was clearly angry at Bella which made her say, 'For his own good, Bella.'

'Indeed,' Bella said, laughing at her sister's struggle against her and the dilemma of supporting her or Sirius, 'good for you kid, don't go off with riff raffs.'

'Thank you,' said Sirius coolly, 'I can take care of myself.'

'So we can see,' said Narcissa, 'Let us go, Bella.'

They went into the train and vanished into a compartment.

A/n – That's it for now. TBC

In the next chapter Lupin, Wormtail and Snape will join James and Sirius along with Horace Slughorn, Alice, Frank and Lily. I tell you it'll be dedicated to the trouble makers of my class, so now you can guess the plot. Any guesses review me.

Also grade me:

O - Outstanding  
E - Exceeds Expectation  
A - Acceptable  
P - Poor  
D - Dreadful  
T - Troll  
So go ahead review!

Love Princeofalmora


End file.
